LOCA
by viky-cullen-masen
Summary: EL NO LA SOPORTABA Y LO OBLIGARON A CASARSE A ELLA LA LLAMABAN LA PRINSESA LOCA , AL FINAL ELLA LOGRARA QUE EL SE ENAMORE DE ELLA EXB- MAL SUMARY ES MI PRIMER FIC
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

**Hola esta es mi primera historia espero les guste y me digan que opinan de ella muchas gracias **

**Edward pov**

Me tenia que casar con una mujer que no amaba, que no quería, que ni siquiera me gustaba y aparte de todo esta completamente loca.

Pero todo por cumplir con mi pueblo , para que mi gente no perdiera nada, este era mi deber y mi obligación.

A veces odiaba ser príncipe, pero sabia mis obligaciones y la s cumplirá aunque sacrificara mi vida al lado de ella.

**Bella pov **

Me iba a casar con el hombre de mis sueños, a el no le importaba si me decían loca, el quería ser mi esposo.

Y yo lo haría el hombre mas feliz del mundo , haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que el fuera feliz y jamás se arrepintiera de haberse casado conmigo

**Espero sus opiniones **

**Saludos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece **

**Hola aquí les dejo el primer capitulo en forma espero que les guste y me digan que opinan **

**Besos **

**EDWARD POV **

Te tienes que casar- grito mi padre molesto

Ella esta loca padre entiéndelo- dije molesto

Date cuenta su padre morirá pronto y será reina y tu puedes subir al trono – dijo mi padre

Tu obligación es ver por tu pueblo- dijo mi madre

Pero ella esta loca- volví a decir

Hijo piensa en la unión de los dos reinos , los mas beneficiados es el pueblo- dijo mi padre

Que no basta el matrimonio de emmet con la princesa rosalie y de alice con el príncipe jasper? Pregunte

Hijo emmet no será rey ya que rosalie no subirá al trono y el príncipe jasper no ha mostrado interés por tu hermana- dijo mi madre

Esta bien me casare con esa loca- dijo resignado

Hijo entiende que nuestro reino no esta pasando la mejor situación , y nuestra obligación es ver por nuestra gente – dijo mi madre acariciando mi rostro

Si lo se, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida- dije

Hoy mismo mandare la misiva al rey charles para pedir la mano de su hija – dijo mi madre

Como quieras- dije saliendo del despacho

Fui a mi alcoba a tratar de tranquilizarme, acababa de aceptar casarme con una princesa que no me gusta, que estoy seguro que jamás llegare a querer y que aparte de todo estaba loca.

Las pocas ocasiones que fui a al reino de Forks la tuve que ver o mas bien dicho soportar, cada vez que había gente en su casa , se comportaba como una loca , como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto gente reunida y era muy torpe su sirvienta siempre tenia que estar con ella por que se caía o se golpeaba con algo, se comportaba de la manera mas extraña, ni siquiera parecía una verdadera princesa.

Hace dos años fue la ultima vez que la vi., la mayoría de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí reunidas era delgadas con la ayuda del corset, pero ella era en extremo delgada, estaba seguro que ni siquiera necesita llevar un cosert, ese día llevaba un vestido verde que la hacían ver aun mas blanca, y su cuerpo si a lo que ella tenia se le podía llamar cuerpo era peor que el de una niña.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me día cuenta en que momento entro mi hermano emmet y mi hermana alice.

Como te sientes?- pregunto mi hermana tomándome del brazo

Como si me fueran a degollar- conteste sin mirarla

Hermano es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar- dijo mi hermano

Si claro como tu te casas con el monumento a la belleza- le conteste a emmet

Bueno hermano rosalie es una mujer muy bella pero también de buenos sentimientos- dijo emmet

A lo mejor la princesa de Forks no es muy bella pero es buena persona- dijo alice

Por dios alice , ella esta loca- dije molesto

Bueno pues mi madre ya mando la misiva de petición de mano- dijo emmet

Si lo se- dije

Han pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que la viste a lo mejor ya cambio- dijo mi hermana

La locura se quito no? Pregunte sarcástico

Ya edward por dios , entiende esto es por el bien de nuestro pueblo, Félix el hijo de aro también quiere pedir su mano , sabes lo que pasaría si el sube al trono de Forks en la situación que nosotros nos encontramos? Pregunto emmet molesto

Lo se por eso decidí si casarme con la princesa loca – conteste

Edward cullen de volterra eres un estupido- grito mi hermana saliendo de mi habitación

Y a esta que demonios le pasa? – pregunte a emmet

Nada solo que sabes que parece que le gusta defender a todos lo indefensos- dijo emmet burlón

Pues debería empezar por defender a su hermano no crees?- pregunte

Mira edward serás rey de Forks yo subiré al trono de Volterra y si alice se casa con jasper subirá como reina de Austria - dijo emmet

Si y se que eso es lo que mas nos conviene , pero entiende yo no se si pueda cumplir con la mayor obligación que nos mandan – dije mirándolo

Cual? Pregunto emmet

Con darle un heredero- dije

Pues una noche te emborrachas y listo- dijo emmet

Si claro como si fuera tan fácil – respondí

Siempre hay opciones hermano – dijo emmet dándome una palmada en la espalda

Cuales?- pregunte con curiosidad

Piensa- dijo riendo mientras salía de mi habitación

A que demonios se refiera emmet al decirme que hay opciones, toda la maldita tarde me la pase pensando en eso de las opciones.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo pensarlo, y hasta imaginarme matándola, no encontré ninguna opción que me hiciera esta pesadilla mas llevadera.

La hora de la cena llego , mi familia me esperaba en comedor y sabia que el tema de esta noche seria mi boda con la princesa loca.

Hijo pensamos que no cenarías- dijo mi madre

Siento la demora- dije sentándome

Ya mande la carta de petición de mano de la princesa isabella- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

mmm- fue todo lo que respondí

Ya te dije hermano hay otras opciones- dijo emmet

De que opciones hablas?-pregunte

Llévate a tanya- dijo emmet delante de mis padres y mi hermana

Que?- pregunte

Mira hijo sabemos de la relación que tienes con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabemos muy bien que isabella no cumple con tus expectativas como hombre y tu necesitaras ayuda para poder cumplir con tus obligaciones y embarazar a la princesa- dijo mi padre muy tranquilo

Mira yo no estoy de acuerdo , pero se que ya estas sacrificando mucho ,así que llévate a tanya- dijo mi madre

Yo me quede en Shock, claro que me llevaría a tanya, esa mujer me traía loco, y sabia lo que me gustaba, lo que no imagine es que mis padres me lo sugirieran pero estaba muy agradecido por lo menos así mi calvario no seria tan fuerte.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron normales, mis padres solo estaban al pendiente de que llegara la repuesta del rey charles, emmet había ido a buscar a rosalie para traerla de vacaciones al palacio, mientras que alice seguía en su mundo color de rosa.

Yo seguí mi vida normal como si nada ocurriera y en la noches estaba con mi perdición con mi vicio favorito con tanya, ya había hablado de que ella se fuera conmigo cuando me casara con la princesa loca, ella esta encantada de no tener que separes de mi, tanya era una buena mujer que siempre hacia lo que yo le pedía.

La carta tan esperada por mi padres llego, de inmediato me mandaron llamar al despacho , en el fondo quería que el rey charles dijera que no.

El rey ha dicho que si y ha fijado la fecha de la boda para dentro de un mes- dijo mi madre emocionada

Valla, al parecer el rey piensa que tienen que aprovechar la oportunidad de que su hijita no se quede solterona – dije con burla

Ya Edward basta- dijo mi madre

Lo siento- dije

Pues tenemos que preparar todo para salir lo antes posible a Forks – dijo mi madre

Sabia que esto pasaría pero no pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido, sabia que el rey quería que su única hija se casara lo mas rápido posible. Y el sabia mejor que nadie que mi oferta de matrimonio era la mejor que había tenido y que ella tendría en toda su vida.

**BELLA POV **

Cuando mi padre me dijo el que el príncipe edward cullen de volterra , había solicitado mi mano en matrimonio y que el había aceptado me puse mas feliz que nunca, por primera en mi vida , creí haber encontrado a alguien que no pensara que estoy loca-

La boda será en un mes- dijo mi madre

Si padre como usted disponga- dije mientras que mentalmente me decía que si por mi fuera me casaría mañana mismo

Y espero que cuando lleguen lo reyes de Volterra, no te comportes como una idota, que bueno eso es mucho pedirte a ti – dijo mi padre

Lo siento padre- dijo bajando la cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas

Estas llorando isabella?- pregunto mi padre molesto

No padre lo siento- dije

No sentí en que momento tenia a mi padre enfrente de mi, lo que si sentí fue cuando su mano se estampo con mi mejilla

Ahora si tienes un motivo para llorar- dijo mi padre furioso

Lo siento- dije tratando de tragarme las lagrimas para que no volviera a golpearme

Mira isabella los reyes de forks llegaran aproximadamente en dos semanas, asi que dos días antes de que lleguen quiero que salgas al jardín y pasees por el palacio para que sepas donde están las cosas entendientes? – pregunto mi padre

Si padre- dije sin levantar la cabeza

Y espero que te comportes como una princesa y no como la estupida que eres, te recuerdo que no eres bonita ni inteligente , lo único por lo que el príncipe se quiere casar contigo es por la unión de reinos y se que edward sabrá manejar Forks mejor que nadie cuando yo muera , por que si te dejo a ti al trono , con lo idiota y poca cosa que eres te lo quitarían en un segundo – dijo mi padre – ahora lárgate a tu habitación y ya sabes que no puedes salir de ahí- dijo el dándome la espalda.

Cuando Salí del despacho de mi padre, me sentí lo peor del mundo, pero una nueva esperaza de cruzo en mi mente , mi esposo me defendería y el si me dejaría salir al jardín, el me amaría y lograríamos tener una hermosa familia, me dirigí a mi habitación seguida de Ángela que era mi dama de compañía.

Que le ha dicho su padre alteza?- pregunto Ángela

Que el príncipe edward y yo nos casaremos en un mes – dije emocionada

Felicidades su alteza- dijo Ángela

Sabes Ángela mi padre me ha dado permiso de salir al jardín y pasear por el castillo unos días antes de que lleguen los reyes de Forks – dije

De verdad su alteza? – pregunto

Si yo también me sorprendí , pero mi imagino que lo hace para que mas o manos conozca el palacio no?- pregunte

Me imagino que si , hace cuanto que no salia de su habitación alteza?- pregunto ella

Pues no lo se como 8 meses, que fue cuando vinieron los duques al palacio y mi padre me permitió estar ahí- dije

Las siguientes semanas pasaron rápido, y como mi padre lo había dicho me había dejado salir de mi habitación para ir jardín y a conocer el palacio, por primera en la vida había llegado al lago del palacio , era hermoso, en mis 17 años de vida jamás había venido aquí, también me llevaron a las caballerizas , nunca había estado tan cerca de un caballo y me dio un poco de miedo.

En el palacio me llevaron a recorrer las habitaciones donde se quedarían nuestros invitados, estaba muy emocionada ya que mi padre me había dicho que también vendría la hermana del príncipe edward, la princesa alice y la princesa rosalie de Austria la prometida del príncipe Emmet , por fin tendría dos amigas, mi vida empezaba a cambiar, sabia que mi matrimonio con el príncipe edward seria mas que perfecto , el no me encerraría no me golpearía ni me humillaría por fin tendría mi final feliz.

El dia de la llegada de los reyes de Volterra llego, ahora si solo faltaban tres semanas para la boda y estaba mas que feliz.

Mi padre vino a búscame a mi habitación

Los reyes están por llegar , no quiero que te comportes como una loca que jamás ha visto gente en su vida entendiese?- me grito

Si padre como usted diga – dije sin levantar el rostro , no quería que nada arruinara mi felicidad de que hoy llegaría mi prometido, mi rey , mi amor.

Cuando salimos a recibir a los reyes de Volterra y a los príncipes y princesas, mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho por la emoción , pero me controle no quería que mi edward pensara que lo que la gente decía era verdad , que estaba loca.

Altezas- dije haciendo una reverencia a los reyes

Mi querida princesa- dijo la reina esme

Es un gusto volverte a ver princesa isabella- dijo rey carlisle

Es un honor tenerlos aquí altezas.-dije, discretamente voltee a ver a mi padre para saber si el aprobaba lo que acababa de decir y por su mirada decía que si.

Edward saluda a tu prometida- dijo la reina esme

Princesa un gusto verla- dijo el príncipe besando mi mano, yo sentí miles de mariposas en el estomago y estoy segura que me sonroje

El gusto es mió príncipe – dije casi en un susurro

Así fui saludando lo menos emocionada que pude a la princesa alice y rosalie, al príncipe emmet y al príncipe jasper que también venia con ellos y al final a una mujer muy bella la verdad es que me impacte yo no sabia quien era ella..

Ella es lady tanya denaldi – dijo la princesa rosalie

Es una amiga muy querida de la familia y pensamos que seria de gran ayuda con los preparativos de la boda- dijo la reina esme

Es un placer – dije saludándola

El placer es mió princesa – dijo ella

Después de la presentaciones , mi padre y el rey carlisle fueron al despacho mientras que los demás fueron a sus habitaciones, edward no volvió a dirigirme la palabra bueno ni siquiera una mirada , pero mi imagine que seria por lo cansado del viaje.

En la hora de la cena, antes de que llegaran nuestros invitados mi padre me advirtió que no tenia permiso para hablar a menos de que me preguntaran algo, yo solo asentí a mi lo único que me importaba era que podía ver a mi edward

**Que opinan? Espero me digan que les parece**

**gracias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece **

**EDWARD POV**

Cuando llegamos al palacio de Forks, me percate que la princesa isabella no estaba tan loca, me puse nervioso por la presentación de tanya, no por que isabella se enojara si no por lo que el rey charles dijera.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, rara vez veía a bella en los jardines , mi madre alice y rosalie se encargaban de la organización de la boda y la opinión de isabella ni la pedían, los días yo me la pasaba paseando por el palacio y el jardín y sus alrededores o con el rey charles que me mostraba como se manejaba el reino y por la noches tanya se escabullía a mi habitación y la hacia mía , mi mujer.

Con isabella casi no hablaba, por lo menos no seria una reina que hablaría como loro aunque había veces que me veía con esos ojos chocolate hermosos y en su mirada había esperanza y a pesar de que casi no le hacia caso o la tomaba en cuenta ella siempre me sonreía y era una sonrisa genuina eso me asustaba a veces por que también me percataba que cuando su padre estaba cerca ella no sonreía ni hablaba nada es mas bajaba la cabeza como si tuviera miedo de su padre, aunque yo nunca había visto que el charles le tratara mal ni nada por el estilo.

Un día me la encontré en el jardín acompañada de su sirvienta Ángela, ella estaba, así que me acerque por cortesía.

Buenos días princesa- dije cortésmente

Buenos días príncipe- me saludo sonrojándose

Parece que el jardín le gusta?- pregunte

Si es hermoso- dijo ella girándose a verme y vi un hermoso brillo en sus bellos ojos color chocolate y eso me puso nervioso

Usted lo cuida? – pregunte

No príncipe yo soy muy torpe para hacer ese tipo de cosas – dijo apenada

No lo creo princesa se ve que ve a las flores con amor y me imagino que asi las tratara y eso es lo importante- dije sin saber de donde diablos me había salido la ternura por ella

Gracias príncipe y le aseguro que tratare de ser la mejor esposa y lo obedeceré en todo- dijo ella con alegría.

Después de que ella dijo eso se acerque sin darme cuenta , ella tenia un lindo sonrojo en el rostro, asi que acaricie su rostro con delicadeza , su piel era suave, tersa, total y absolutamente perfecta.

Bueno princesa pues la dejo que siga disfrutando se su día- dije

Príncipe?- me llamo ella

Dígame?- pregunte

Llámeme bella si?- dijo tímidamente

Esta bien bella y tu llámame edward – dije despidiéndome de ella no sin antes notar que una perfecta y hermosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Ese día pensé mucho en bella, había algo en ella que me parecía extraño, algo que me hacia que quisiera protegerla y cada vez que la miraba seguí viendo esperanza y felicidad en sus ojos.

Después de la cena todos nos retiramos a nuestras alcobas me había dado cuenta que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos aquí ni alice ni rosalie se la había acercado , ni siquiera para platica .

Como todas la noches tanya llego a mi habitación, venia con su delgada bata y su casi transparente camisón, no tarde mucho en quitársela y tumbarla a la cama ella me desnudo en un minuto, me recosté sobre ella, estaba besando su cuello cuando oi unos pasos y un sollozo de inmediato gire a ver quien era y la vi. me quede quieto no se cuanto tiempo encima de tanya desnudo.

No podía moverme ni decir nada, solo la veía fijamente a los ojos, que aun cuando estaban empapados de lagrimas vi como el brillo y felicidad que había visto esta mañana en sus ojos había desaparecido, ella parecía estar igual que yo, así que en un momento de lucidez que tuve , jale mi bata y me cubrí y con las sabanas cubrí a tanya

Que carajos haces aquí bella.- le grite molesto , no se ni por que demonios me enoje , la que tenia que gritarme era ella y no lo hacia

Lo siento príncipe no quise molestar- dijo ella bajando la cabeza

Sal de aquí- le ordene ahora si estaba loco, después de que me descubre en la cama con otra la trato mal y la humillo soy un cerdo de hombre

Ella salio sin levantar la cabeza

Tanya creo que dejaremos esto para después dije vistiéndome para ir a hablar con bella

Edward? – me dijo tanya

Que?- le pregunte molesto

Ella se veía tan rota , tan lastimada – dijo tanya con lagrimas en los ojos

Los se- dijo frustrado.

En cuanto termine de vestirme, Salí rumbo a la habitación de bella, entre a su habitación sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada en suelo con su cabeza en el regazo de su sirvienta llorando.

Quiero hablar con la princesa salga – le ordene a la sirvienta.

La sirvienta salio de inmediato y bella seguía sentada en el suelo pero ahora su cara estaba apoyada en un sillón.

No sabia si acercarme a ella, ella no me miraba, así que opte por quedarme parado lejos de ella.

A que fuiste a mi habitación? Pregunte

Quería decirte buenas noches, lamento mucho haberlo molestado príncipe - dijo ella sin mirarme a la cara y esa contestación me hizo enfurecer mas, quería que me insultara que me gritara no que ella me pidiera perdón.

Una dama no entra al cuarto de un hombre así- le grite , no se por que demonios le hablaba de esta manera si ella no tenia la culpa de nada

De verdad lo lamento príncipe no volveré a molestarlo – dijo

Esa contestación termino de romperme, no sabia por que ella no me odiaba no me gritaba o por lo menos me vei con odio.

Bella lo lamento , no quise gritarte solo que me sorprendió verte en mi habitación- dije acercándome a ella

De verdad príncipe lo lamento no fue mi intención molestarlo no volverá a pasar- dijo tímidamente

Bella perdóname- dijo depositando un beso en su coronilla , su aroma me embriago por completo , la abrace fuertemente su cabeza estaba recarga en mi pecho , los dos estábamos sentados en el piso.

Es hora de que me retire no quiero meterte en problemas con tu padre- le dije

Si príncipe- dijo ella , sabia que había perdido su confianza , y el hecho de que ella no me reclamara nada me estaba matando

Yo no pude resistir mas y Salí de su habitación, su sirvienta estaba afuera de la puerta ni siquiera la mire y me fui a mi alcoba , no sabia como la vería el día de mañana, y si hablaba con su padre y le decía que me vio con tanya ,oh dios mió esto acabaría con todos los planes de mi familia.

Esa noche casi no dormí estaba preocupado de lo que pasaría, cuando baje a desayunar ya estaban todos reunidos en el comedor. Hasta tanya ya estaba ahí, bella estaba seria, su ojos me vieron fijamente , y en su rostro no estaba la sonrisa con la que siempre me recibía en el comedor , su mirada era demasiado triste y sus ojos estaban hinchados y estaba mas pálida que de costumbre.

Buenos días- dije

Buenos días – respondieron todos el mismo tiempo

La veo pálida princesa isabella- dijo mi madre

No pase buena noche su alteza- dijo ella con voz triste, yo vi discretamente a tanya que observaba a bella como si quisiera pedirle perdón

Espero no sea nada de cuidado- dijo mi padre

No su alteza han de ser los nervios por la boda- la ultima palabra le costo trabajo decirla y todos se dieron cuenta.

En cuanto terminamos de desayunar no Salí del palacio no tenia la fuerza para verla, nunca me imagine que pudiera lastimarla tanto y mucho menos que ella fuera tan frágil.

Cuando regrese ya era de noche, no había querido ni siquiera ver a tanya y si esta noche se metía a mi habitación le pediría que se fuera hoy no podría estar con ella ni con nadie cuando iba a mi habitación , me dieron una ganas inmensas de ir y hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por lastimarla, por no amarla como ella de seguro se merecía así que sin pensarlo mucho fui a su habitación.

Cuando iba tocar oí que el rey charles estaba con ella.

Eres una idiota isabella- decía el rey

Lo siento padre lo haré mejor- decía ella

Con razón el príncipe edward tubo que traer a su amante , de seguro sabia que tu no servirías para nada- decía el muy maldito a su hija, yo estaba sin palabras el rey charles sabia que tanya era mi amante y no decía nada y todavía regañaba a bella.

Lo siento padre, ya me disculpe con el príncipe – decía ella

Deja de llorar idiota o te daré una buena razón para que lo hagas- le grito su padre iba a entrar cuando la sirvienta de bella me impidió

Quítate- le ordene

No meta a mi ama en mas problemas ya mañana se le pasara el coraje al rey – dijo ella en tono de suplica

No sabia que hacer, así que como buen cobarde me fui a mi habitación, tanya no fue esa noche, sabia que ella se sentía igual de miserable que ello, y ahora estaba el hecho de que el rey charles la trataba mal, ahora me sentía peor que un cerdo.

A la mañana siguiente no la vi. en el desayuno, su padre la disculpo diciendo que los nervios de la boda la tenían muy mal, yo no le creía ese cuento, no después de ver como la había tratado anoche.

Cuando el desayuno termino de inmediato fui a su habitación quería saber que le había hecho su padre.

Cuando llegue a su habitación su sirvienta no me dejo pasar alegando que su ama estaba dormida y que el rey no aprobaría mi visita en la habitación de la princesa , para no meterla en mas problemas me fui pero no me quedaría con la duda de lo que realmente le pasaba.

Sabia que solo había una persona que me podía ayudar y esa era mi hermana.

Alice necesito tu ayuda- le dije

Quieres que hable con bella de lo que paso con tanya?- me pregunto molesta

Como lo sabes?- pregunte

Todos lo sabemos edward- dijo ella lanzándome dagas de los ojos

Necesito tu ayuda por favor, no quiero que hables con bella de tanya solo quiero que veas que tiene por favor- dije

Esta bien, pero ni creas que le diré nada a tu favor – dijo ella saliendo de su habitación

La acompañe hasta la habitación de bella, y yo me quede afuera, alice no tardo mucho en Salir.

Como esta?- pregunte preocupado

De verdad te preocupa?- pregunto

Si alice, dime como esta- le exigí

Parece que ayer se cayo y se pego en su mesa de noche tiene un poco amoratada la mejilla derecha nada mas- dijo mi hermana

Gracias- fue lo único que dije yo sabia de sobra que ella no se había caído y se había pegado, su padre la había golpeado.

No sabia como enfrentar la situación , bella aun no era mi esposa y yo no podía arriesgarme a que el rey charles cancelara el compromiso, así que esperaría hasta el día de la boda para hablar con el, una vez que bella fuera mi esposa el ya no podría decirle nada y mucho menos tocarla. Sentía que debía protegerla , quería hacerlo

Los siguiente días no la vi, ella no salia de su habitación, mi madre, rosalie y alice, se habían encargado de probarle su vestido y todo lo demás, alice empezaba a pasar mas tiempo con ella y eso me alegraba ella debía sentirse muy sola, me gustaría poder amarla como ella se merece pero no creo que eso sea posible , por lo menos no por ahora, por en estos momentos lo único que me ata a ella es un reino y la culpa que hay momentos en los que recuerdo su mirada o su aroma y quiero salir corriendo y abrazarla, sentir de nuevo su piel, esa piel que jamás ha sido tocado por nadie, lo se por que su mirada es inocente y pura. Cuando pensaba en ella sentía como si algo de hinchara en mi interior, desde la noche que bella me descubrió con tanya, ella no había vuelto a mi habitación. Y una parte de mi se lo agradecía ya que hubo noches en las pensé en como seria hacer el amor con bella y sabia que tanya no se merecía hacerla mía mientras pensaba en otra mujer

El día de la boda llego, ella se veía muy hermosa como sacada de un cuento , pero en sus ojos no había esa ternura que siempre emanaba, en sus ojos solo había una profunda tristeza y soledad. Sabia que era por lo que había pasado con tanya, cuando el padre nos indico que podía besar a la novia , ella se sonrojo y eso me alegro , saber que yo la ponía así levanto mi ego, asi que me acerque a ella y la bese en la comisura de los labios, ella levanto su rostro y me miro con esos ojos que hacían que me perdiera y por fin después de tantos días vi esa sonrisa suya que me encantaba.

Su padre se acerco a nosotros a felicitarnos, o mas bien a felicitarme a mi, ya que ella la ignoro, eso me llevo de rabia, pero después de hoy nadie la humillaría ni la trataría mal

Cuando llegamos al banquete la tenia tomada de la mano, ella sonreía mas por compromiso que por felicidad, pero esta noche cuando cumpliera con mis deberes de esposo , me comportaría como un caballero con ella y trataría de hacerle el amor, que no seria difícil con su vestido de novia se veía hermosa, perfecta, no me había dado cuenta que el cuerpo de niña que había visto hace dos años había desaparecido para dar paso al cuerpo de una mujer hermosa, sus senos era perfectos y eso que traía el vestido no quería ni imaginarme como seria tenerla desnuda debajo de mi, y sabia que ella era virgen , sabia que yo seria el primer hombre en probar sus besos , sus caricias , seria el primero y el ultimo en tomar su cuerpo.

La recepción fue larga y aburrida cada vez se acercaba mas la hora de retirarnos a nuestra habitación para llegar a el ultimo paso , que era hacerla mía.

Pero antes de eso hablaría con el rey charles y le dejaría muy claro que no quería que volviera a golpear a isabella.

Rey me gustaría hablar con usted un momento- dije cuando lo encontré hablando con mi padre

Claro que si edward vamos al despacho- dijo el que ya estaba un poco ebrio

Cuando entramos al despacho el seguía brindando por todo.

Dime edward de que querías hablar conmigo- dijo el en tono alegre entregándome una copa

Se que golpeo a isabella- dije sin rodeos

Ella te lo dijo?- pregunto divertido

No claro que no- respondí de inmediato

Entonces?- pregunto

Se que usted la golpeo por descubrirme con mi amante – reconocí

No edward la golpee por que ella te estaba engañando y tenia un amante, por eso la mantuve encerrada todos estos días – dijo con mucha seriedad

Que maldito el padre de bella no? Yo lo odio jaja bueno pues espero me dejen sus comentarios

Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece **

**Edward pov**

No edward la golpee por que ella te estaba engañando y tenia un amante, por eso la mantuve encerrada todos estos días – dijo con mucha seriedad

Que?- pregunte molesto, así que ella no estaba deprimida por mi, si no por su amante y claro el día que entro a mi habitación quería acostarse conmigo como una zorra cualquiera.

Pues que por esta noche no te preocupes por cuidarla mucho, ella ya no es una doncella pura y casta – dijo riendo- así que no tienes por que tener consideraciones con ella solo deposita tu semilla en ella y así Forks tendrá el heredero mas pronto – dijo el

Quien es su amante? Pregunte

Un tipo del que ya me encargue , isabella quiso huir con el, y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, edward – dijo serio viéndome a los ojos

Una ira me inundo el alma, pero ella sabría esta noche que nadie juega con Edward Cullen de Volterra, ella pagaría el haberme hecho sentir tan culpable, y tanya la pobre que nada debía de todo esto había pasado días llorando diciendo que ella era una mala persona por el sufrimiento que le había ocasionado a bella , tanya estaba decidida a irse con mis padres a volterra , pero no se lo permitiría no cuando la zorra de mi mujer no se merece ningún tipo de consideración y esta noche no tendría ninguna con ella.

En cuanto llego la hora de retirarnos, jale a bella casi con brusquedad, le ordene a sus sirvientas que se apuraran a desvestirla, yo la estaba esperando en la recamara mientras sus sirvientas la ayudaban a cambiarse en el baño. No se cuantas copas de brandy me había tomado , lo que si sabia es que la botella estaba casi vacía.

Estaba furioso , que buena actriz me había resultado esta loca, me decía mentalmente pero hoy me lo cobraría.

Cuando ella entro a la habitación, estaba completamente sonrojada, se veía como un ángel en su camisón tenia su cabello suelto que caía en ondas por sus hombros , estaba apunto de flaquear cuando recordé que ella no era tan inocente y esta noche lo pagaría.

Ven isabella- dije escupiendo su nombre

Esta molesto príncipe- pregunto ella sin levantar la cara

Que buena actriz eres – dije riéndome

No entiendo príncipe- dijo ella con temor en su voz

No me hagas reír , pero esta noche pagaras por haberme engañado a mi y mi familia y te aviso que tanya se quedara aquí , como mi amante entendiste- le grite

Ella no respondió nada ella solo comenzó a llorar

Cállate isabella deja de llorar o te daré una buena razón para llorar me entendiste?- le dije jalándola del brazo

Si príncipe- respondió ella en un susurro , pero no dejaba de llorar

Que es lo que te pasa isabella que yo no gusto- pregunte con odio

Si príncipe claro que si- dijo ella llorando mas , nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan enojado ella aun lloraba como si de verdad se asustara como si de verdad ella fuera una virgen

Que te calles- dije soltándole una bofetada , ella se limpio sus lagrimas rápidamente y dejo de llorar , en sus ojos podía ver el miedo y la desesperación , pero no debía olvidarme que ella me había engañado antes.

Así que me acerque mas a ella y arranque su camisón, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mi. Ella intento cubrirse con sus brazos. su cuerpo era perfecto era como si lo hubieran hecho a mano tallándolo con delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana, por un momento sentí que debía tratarla como una delicada flor, pero el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre regreso a mi cabeza junto don mi ira.

Déjame verte , a mi no me prives – dije quitándome el pantalón nada mas , cuando acabara con ella me iría a la recamara de tanya

Híncate – le orden, ella solo me miraba pero no se movía

Que te hinques- le grite de nuevo y ella lo hizo veía su cuerpo temblar

Yo termine de quitarme los pantalones y mi rompa interior, me pare frente a ella y le ordene que abriera la boca.

Ella me miro con mas miedo, su cara era de terror , por sus ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas , pero eso no me engañaría , su propio padre me lo había dicho ella era una zorra y así la trataría

O la abres por las buenas o por las malas- dije

Ella cerro los ojos y abrió su boca, sin darle tiempo a nada metí mi miembro en sus boca, ella no hacia nada,

Chupala isabella, se que sabes hacerlo- ella seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento , ella seguía en su papel de virgen.

La levante de los brazos con fuerza, la tire en la cama y me puse sobre ella.

Ahora te demostrare que no eres tan buena actriz – dije posesionándome en medio de sus piernas

Por favor príncipe se lo ruego- dijo ella entre lagrimas y gritos tratando de zafarse de mi

Eres una zorra isabella , y por lo visto no muy buena – dije tomándola de los brazos para que dejara de moverse

Con mis piernas abría mas sus piernas y entre en ella de un solo golpe.

Ella soltó un grito desgarrador y mientras que yo me sentía la mierda mas grande del mundo, sentí como rompía su pureza su padre me había engañado ella era virgen, me quede inmóvil dentro de ella, ella sollozaba y temblaba, no tenia el valor de verla a la cara.

Cuando tuve la fuerza suficiente Salí de ella y me senté en la cama, ella no dejaba de temblar, no sabia como consolarla o tratar de calmarla si yo había sido el mounstro que le había provocado esto.

Me quiete la camisa y me puse mi bata, tenia que ver que tanto daño le había hecho. Me acerque a ella con mucho cuidado no quería asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, cuando sintió mi mano en su piel , ella comenzó a temblar mas y a llorar de nuevo.

Te juro que no te haré daño, solo quiero ver que tan lastimada estas- dije

Ella no dejo de temblar y era comprensible ella me tenia miedo, terror yo había hecho su noche de bodas la peor noche de su vida.

La levante de la cama y la lleve cargando al baño, cuando entramos me di cuenta que sus piernas estaban manchadas de sangre, la limpie con todo el cuidado que pude, pero ella no dejaba de temblar y no abría sus ojos, yo no me atrevía a preguntarle nada.

Cuando termine de limpiar su cuerpo, la lleve de regreso a la cama vi que las sabanas estaba manchadas mañana todo el castillo sabría que ella ya no era doncella por un lado estaría bien así el maldito de su padre dejaría de molestarla.

La recosté con cuidado ella no decía nada solo lloraba, la tape para que tratara de descansar y yo me senté en un sillón.

No se en que momento ella se quedo dormida , pero aun dormida ella lloraba y suplicaba que no la lastimara , maldito charles el pagaría por lo que le había hecho a bella, yo había creído como un idiota en el y yo había lastimado al ser mas puro que he conocido en toda mi vida , sabia que no tendría vida suficiente para arrepentirme por lo que le había hecho pero mi vida la consagraría a pedirle perdón y ganármelo.

La noche fue lenta, cuando los primero rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana ella se inquieto yo me acerque a ella y recibí otro golpe , sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones y su cara tenia otro, en su hombro había una mordida, que no supe en que momento se la hice, su cuerpo y su alma estaban muy lastimados y el que lo había hecho había sido yo.

Me senté en la cama, lejos de ella para que cuando despertara no se asustara mas de lo que de seguro estaba.

Ella despertó, cuando abrió sus ojos me miro fijamente, y ella seguía dándome otro golpe, en su mirada no había odio ni rencor ni siquiera coraje, solo había miedo , tristeza , dolor.

Hola bella- dije

Ella no me contesto y se cubrió mas con las sabanas de la cama

Bella déjame explicarte por que me comporte así anoche- dije

Mi padre me explico no se preocupe príncipe- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

Que es lo que te explico bella? Pregunte

Que como usted no me quería, y yo no soy bonita me tenia que tratar mal en la noche de bodas para dejar su semilla en mi y así poder dar un heredero a Forks- dijo ella con voz rota

No bella eso no es asi- dije intentado acercarme a ella pero ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo

Mira bella tu padre anoche me dijo que tu tenias un amante , que me habías engañado, y también a mi familia, eso me lleno de furia y de coraje contra ti- dije

Eso no es cierto príncipe- dijo ella

Lo se bella, pero tarde me di cuenta que no era verdad cuando lo descubrí ya te había lastimado-

Ella no levanto su rostro ni dijo nada

Ire a buscar a alguien para que te ayude – dije parándome de la cama

No se preocupe príncipe estoy acostumbrada a curarme yo sola los golpes- dijo ella levantándose de la cama y envolviéndose en la sabana, cuando ella se metió al baño. De inmediato Salí par que trajeran a mi madre y a alice.

Mi madre y mi hermana llegaron en un minuto hasta rosalie y tanya venían con ellas

Que pasa hijo? Pregunto mi madre

Necesito que entren con bella – dije sin mirarlas a la cara

Por que , que tiene? Pregunto alice

No me pregunten y entren- dije serio – tu no tanya – dije ella de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y se fue

Mi madre, alice y rosalie entraron a la habitación, yo me quede en la antesala , pensando la manera de vengarme del rey charles y como ganarme el perdón de bella.

No cuanto tiempo paso y alice y rosalie salieron de la habitación.

Eres un maldito bastando- dijo mi hermana

Como pudiste causarle tanto daño?- pregunto rosalie con horror

Como esta?- pregunte

Como esta? Tu como crees? Esta asustada no quería que nadie la tocara esta temblando sus ojos estaba hinchados de tanto llorar , como pudiste ser tan bestia- dijo mi hermana

Como fuiste capaz de lastimarla de esa manera edward si no querías tocarla mejor no lo hubieras hecho- dijo rosalie

Si no saben cállense las dos- les grite y entre de nuevo a la habitación

Como esta?- le pregunte a mi madre que estaba junto a bella en la cama

Me avergüenzo de ti edward, jamás pensé que había criado a un mounstro – dijo mi madre con tristeza

Como esta?- pregunte de nuevo

Mas tranquila , rosalie y alice fueron a encargar agua para bañarla y que cambien las sabanas- dijo mi madre enojada

No dije mas y Salí de la habitación me dirigí a mi antigua recamara , ahí podría bañarme y pensar con mas claridad

Cuando Salí del baño , mi padre , emmet y jasper me estaban esperando.

Creo que debemos hablar de algo- dijo mi padre molesto

Padre déjame explicarte por favor – dije viéndolo a el

Que vas a explicar que masacraste a una niña- dijo emmet furioso

Tu cállate emmet- le grite

Se calman los dos- dijo mi padre

A ver edward que me vas a explicar – dijo mi padre

Ayer hable con el padre de bella para que no volviera a golpearla, pero me dijo .

_Flash back _

_Dime edward de que querías hablar conmigo- dijo el en tono alegre entregándome una copa _

_Se que golpeo a isabella- dije sin rodeos _

_Ella te lo dijo?- pregunto divertido _

_No claro que no- respondí de inmediato _

_Entonces?- pregunto _

_Se que usted la golpeo por descubrirme con mi amante – reconocí_

_No edward la golpee por que ella te estaba engañando y tenia un amante, por eso la mantuve encerrada todos estos días – dijo con mucha seriedad _

_Que?- pregunte molesto, así que ella no estaba deprimida por mi, si no por su amante y claro el día que entro a mi habitación quería acostarse conmigo como una zorra cualquiera._

_Pues que por esta noche no te preocupes por cuidarla mucho, ella ya no es una doncella pura y casta – dijo riendo- así que no tienes por que tener consideraciones con ella solo deposita tu semilla en ella y así Forks tendrá el heredero mas pronto – dijo el _

_Quien es su amante? Pregunte _

_Un tipo del que ya me encargue , isabella quiso huir con el, y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, edward – dijo serio viéndome a los ojos_

Y yo me cegué de coraje padre- dije

El maldito provoco esto- dijo emmet

Cuando me di cuenta de que todo era mentira , ya había humillado y lastimado a bella- dije

Y que piensas hacer edward?- pregunto jasper

Conseguir su perdón y hacer que el rey charles Swan pague – dije con odio

Y tienes mi apoyo hermano- dijo emmet

El mió también edward- dijo jasper

Yo también te apoyo hijo, pero esto lo tiene que saber tu madre , ella esta totalmente indignada con toda esta situación – dijo mi padre

Si padre, se que lo debe de saber , podrías contárselo tu- pedí, no quería otro enfrentamiento con mi madre

Claro que si hijo- dijo mi padre

Por cierto donde esta el mal nacido de charles? – pregunte

Muy temprano salio, dijo que iría a las afueras de forks que regresaría mañana – dijo emmet

Mejor , si ahorita lo veo lo mato con mis propias manos- dije

Todos salimos de mi habitación, regrese a la habitación donde estaba bella y vi. que ya no se encontraba me entro pánico pensar que podría cometer una locura. Así que Corrí por el pasillo, llamando a su sirvienta , cuando llegue a la puerta que daba el jardín , la vi ahí sentada junto con mi madre, alice y rosalie.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo, ella se seguía viendo triste, mi madre y alice intentaban hacerla reir pero sus sonrisas eran forzadas y en sus ojos se veía una gran tristeza y dolor , en ese momento me propuse que ella volvería a tener el brillo que tanto me gustaba que no me importaba cuanto tiempo me tardara pero lo lograría.

Buenas tardes- dije acercándome a ella, tres de las cuatro mujeres que estaba ahí me mataron con la mirada , bella me miro y de inmediato bajo la mirada.

Estas mejor bella?- pregunte

Si príncipe gracias ,- dijo en casi un susurro

A que hora saliste? – pregunte para hacer algo de platica

Hace un momento príncipe pero si quiere que regrese a mi habitación lo haré de inmediato- dijo con miedo

Claro que no bella, tu puedes salir a la hora que gustes y regresar a la hora que gustes – dije

Gracias príncipe- dijo ella

Espero que pronto vuelvas a decirme edward – dije

Ella no contesto nada, pero sentí que se tenso .

Bueno pues no las interrumpo mas me retiro – dije

Hasta que dices algo bueno- dijo alice

Yo no dije nada y Salí de ahí , tenia que averiguar que demonios era lo que le habían hecho a bella y sabia quien me lo podía decir .

Con uno de los criados mande llamar a Ángela la sirvienta de bella , ella me diría que demonios pasa.

La esperaba en biblioteca, cuando oi que tocaron la puerta

Adelante- dije

Con permiso su alteza, me dijeron que me mando llamar- dijo ella

Si Ángela quiero hablar contigo- dije serio

Dígame su alteza- contesto ella

Si no me dices la verdad haré que te corran y jamás vuelvas a ver a bella- dije sabiendo que ella haría cualquier cosas con tal de estar al lado de bella

Por que su alteza? – pregunto ella con lagrimas , de verdad quería a bella

Quiero que me digas todo de la vida de bella- dije

Yo? – pregunto ella con miedo

Si , tu y ya sabes lo que pasara si me mientes – le recordé

La princesa bella quedo huérfana de madre cuando tenia 4 años, la madre de la princesa murió, cuando la intento salvar de un caballo – dijo Ángela

Como que la intento salvar?

Si la princesa bella se había salido al jardín y cuando la reina renne se dio cuenta salio a buscarla , la niña se había ido a la caballerizas y un caballo venia a galope y la reina renne se interpuso en el camino aventando a la niña de lado para que el caballo no lastimara a ella.

Y después que paso? Pregunte

desde ese momento la niña bella tenia prohibido Salir al jardín o andar por el palacio, no podía salir de su habitación, los primero meses la niña lloraba mucho y cada vez que el rey la veía la regañaba y la culpaba de la muerte de la reina, los años comenzaron a pasar y la princesa bella solo podía salir cuando había invitados , pero como a veces pasaba mucho tiempo sin que los hubiera , ella se emocionaba mucho cuando había gente, ya que podía platicar y salir al jardín aunque fuera un momento , pero por la forma en que se emocionaba la llamaban la princesa loca- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

Cuando el rey se dio cuenta de cómo la llamaban comenzó a golpearla , para que no hiciera el ridículo según el.

Y sus cumpleaños? Que nadie venia a verla?- pregunte

No , ella no tiene permitidas las visitas y sus cumpleaños solo le festejaron hasta que cumplió cuatro años ya que la reina renne era la que organizaba todo- dijo ella

O sea que bella nunca ha salido de aquí? – pregunte

No su alteza ella no tiene permitido salir a ningún lado – dijo ella

Y que dijo ella cuando el rey le dijo que nos casaríamos?- pregunte

Pues ella estaba muy ilusionada , usted siempre le había interesado y ella pensó que cuando se casara con usted, ella podría salir al jardín, montar a caballo y tendría una familia grande – dijo Ángela

Cuando me dijo eso sentí que algo se había roto dentro de mi.

Puedes retirarte Ángela – dije sin mirarla

Con permiso su alteza- dijo ella y salio

Ahora entendía todo , charles quería que bella sufriera , por que el pensaba que ella era la culpable de la muerte de su madre. Pobre de ella , ahora me sentía aun mas miserable por haberla tratado de esa forma , su primer beso fue a mi miembro, ella tenia fe en mi, por eso me veía con esperanza , por que ella creía que yo era su príncipe azul y resulte ser su mayor verdugo.

Ese día el palacio parecía muerto, nadie tenia ganas de nada, mi madre no había logrado convencer a bella de comer, mi padre ya le había explicado a mi madre a alice y a rosalie lo que en realidad había pasado, alice propuso envenenar a rey charles y no me parecía tan mala idea pero yo Quería que el sufriera mil veces mas de lo que había sufrido bella.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus alcobas y yo no sabia que hacer, sabia que bella estaba en nuestra alcoba de casados.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidí entrar a nuestra alcoba tenia que empezar a ganarme su confianza y su perdón.

Cuando entre a la alcoba ella esta de pie junto a la cama , su cuerpo de veia muy lastimado, lo moretones estaban saliendo mas fuertes.

Buenas noches bella- dije entrando a la habitación

Buenas noches príncipe- dijo ella para junto a la cama

Por que no te has acostado? – pregunte

Por que estoy esperando que usted me de permiso – dijo ella

Bella te voy a decir una cosas si? Y quiero que me pongas atención de acuerdo? – pregunte

Si príncipe- dijo ella sin levantar su cabeza

Tu puedes ir al jardín o a donde quieras a la hora que gustes y cuando tengas sueño y te quieras acostar no tienes que esperar a que yo venga a darte permiso- dije mirándola – lo único que te pido es que si quieres salir al pueblo me avises para yo acompañarte , no me gustaría que fueras sola – dije

De verdad? Pregunto ella tímidamente

Bella mírame- le pedí

Ella levanto un poco su rostro y me miro

Es enserio bella, tu puedes Salir a donde quieras a la hora que quieras no importa , solo que siempre te acompañe Ángela- dije mirándola fijamente

Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero que no le llego a los ojos

Anda vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde – dije

Ella se acostó lo mas posible a la orilla, sabia que le daba miedo mi cercanía , pero sabia que con el tiempo podría perdonarme , ella buena y aunque yo no la mereciera ella sabría perdonarme.

La verdad no sabia que hora era pero sabia que era de madrugada cundo oi que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la habitación, me pare de inmediato pensando que podía ser tanya.

Cuando abrí me di cuenta que era uno de los guardias.

Que pasa? Pregunte

Lo sentimos su alteza, pero acaban de traer al rey Swan muerto – dijo el guardia

**Que les pareció, por lo menos yo odie a edward pero odie mas al padre de bella , espero me digan que opinas**

**Besos **


End file.
